


Slutty star sanses

by Bopqz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ink set this up, M/M, Multi, Penetration, blue was the only oblivious one, dream probably knew what was going on too, none of them are innocent, star sanses helping a bro out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bopqz/pseuds/Bopqz
Summary: Ink gets himself in a pickle. Dream and blue help him out.
Relationships: Ink/Dream, Sans/Sans (Undertale), ink/dream/swap, ink/swap, swap/dream
Kudos: 92





	Slutty star sanses

This… was embarrassing. Is what ink should be thinking. His arms were bound, handcuffed behind him, the key too far to reach. He was completely nude save his scarf. A small bullet vibrator was wrapped around his fully formed member, the slow mellow vibrations driving him crazy. He really was in a pickle. 

“Hey blue… have you seen ink? He's usually not this late to dinner…” the guardian of positive emotions, dream called washing the dishes from that night dinner. Swap chuckled, throwing another paper airplane he had made and Dream was going to have to clean up. 

Dream was trying to sense where ink was. Even without a soul, as long as he took the emotion vials dream could feel his presence if he was close by. Well, he hadn't run off, he was certainly in the house. What was that feeling ink was currently having… was he…? 

“Hey blue, wanna come get him with me? He must've passed out upstairs after today's work”   
“Good golly! Of course I'll help! We can't have him sleeping through dinner!” Blue hopped up, completely forgetting about the pile of paper planes he had made. 

The two mad their ways upstairs. If it were dream, he'd knock. If he had, maybe this whole situation would be avoided. But swap wasn't the knocking type. And ink wasn't the locking his door type. 

Blue immediately slammed open the door, bursting in with his infinite energy he was known for. “Wake up sleepyhead!” But the sight that met the two skeletons was not at all what they expected. 

Between small pants, ink coyly looked up, legs twitching from the sudden breeze in the room. “A-A little help…?” He gasped. Multicolor precum was dripping from his throbbing member and onto the bed sheets. The feeling of being looked over by his fellow star sanses only turned him on more. 

Dreams intuition was right. “Ink- are you- do you need help?” Blue seemed more worried than aroused by the sight. Yet, he wasn't immune. A small baby blue blush dusted his cheekbones. 

“Are you stuck?” Followed dream, who was much less composed than blue. The sight of ink certainly had him excited, and the bulge in his pants showed it. 

“Y-you two- h-hah… help..” ink gasped bucking his hips forward. The message was clear. “You really want us…” blue huffed, pulling down his shirt embarrassed by the magic that began to pool down there. 

Dream confidently strode forward and ans began to palm at inks member granting him a gasp of appreciation for the new sensation. It almost looked like those two had done this before. 

Blue was apprehensive at first, but his horniness began to cloud his reason, and his breath hitched watching Dream delicately work at inks cock. 

“Enjoying the show?” Ink chuckled looking to blue who quickly averted his eyes. “Cmon swap, I need help teaching ink a lesson…” Dream huffed. He had slowly worked off his belt and his pants by now, freeing his erection from their confines. It was a bright gold, vastly contrasting the swirl of various colors that characterized inks. 

Swap gulped, and slowly made his way over. He shyly worked off his pants as well, and kicked his boots to the side. To dream and inks surprise, blue had formed a cunt, which was dripping bright blue. A small whimper escaped his mouth, as he sat by the two awaiting further instruction.

“P-please hah- more i need more” ink begged as even these new touches became not enough. Dream wasn't exactly patient himself. He, however, had an idea. 

“Blue… position yourself above ink… straddle him. Let him taste you” Dream almost demanded. Blue did as told. Ink gasped as he was suddenly met with blues wet pussy, and began to lap up his sweet juices. “G-good ink feels… good…” swap gasped as he began to grind his hips in unison with inks tongue. 

Dream couldn't handle it anymore. He hadn't had any contact yet, and that was about to change. He tossed the vibrate to the side freeing inks cock. The guardian positioned his hole above the latters erection. “Hmm are you sure you want this?” Dream teased. 

It really wasn't necessary. Dream was just as impatient as ink was at this moment. But the feeling power he had over the “leader” of the group was invigorating. “P-plhs” was all he could make out. The vibrations of ink trying to talk made blue gasp. “D-dream hah- d-don't make him- I'm gonna cum fast if he keeps-” blue groaned. 

Dream chuckled and looked blue in the eyes, pleased with how undone both were, and slammed himself on top of ink. The sudden tightness and warmth made ink cry out, instinctively trying to move his arms to grasp dreams waist. 

When fully sheathed, dream began to grind his hips, and slowly lift himself up and slam back down onto ink. “Blue touch me- I need something too fuck~” Dream wheezed as he had gone untouched throughout this entire affair.

Blue nodded, leaning forward to work at dreams member with his hand. “S-so good you two…” blue huffed focusing on bringing as much pleasure to dream as possible who was currently being rammed into by ink. The three, awkward at first, eventually reached a perfect rhythm. The chorus of moans and gasps filled the room, as wet mixed and pooled on the sheets. 

Ink was the first to come, sticky hot fluid rushing into dream who gasped. “Mn so good! Fill me up good inky” dream continued to grind his hips, milking ink for all he had. 

Blue and dream came soon after, almost simultaneously. Dreams hot seed coated inks tattooed ribcage, which blue curiously lapped up. Satisfied, Dream unsheathed himself letting some of inks come spill onto the sheets. That'd be a mess to clean up later. But he didn't worry about that. 

Blue, coming down from the high rolled off of ink. “That was pretty fun! We should do this more often” he chirped. Ink and dream looked at each other, smiling and nodding. Their little affair became a weekly occurrence soon after.


End file.
